Destinies
by Emma6
Summary: The Charmed Ones and Leo are beamed into an alternate universe where they meet themselves.
1. Part 1: The Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Author's note:I'm really sorry if this gets confusing I have to switch universes. J

1991 in the Alternate Universe.

"Piper!Time for dinner!"Patty Hayes' voice rang out down the ally where a sandy haired boy and a brown haired girl were playing soccer.

"I have to go now, Leo.I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"Piper turned around and ran back to her house and sat down for dinner.

"Why are we having dinner so early?" Piper asked as she walked around the kitchen smelling the foods, she scrunched up her face when she smelled the turnips.

"Well, your father and I have something to talk to you about."Piper could hear the seriousness in her mother's voice.

"Oh," she said, all the excitement lost in her voice, the sparkle gone in her eyes.Her mother's tone of voice had been like that once before, 3 years ago when she had lost her brother in a hit and run accident.She laid the table and sat down waiting for her dinner and the talk she was now dreading.They ate dinner slowly.

"Piper," her father started, "we are going to be moving away."

"Daddy, no!I'm staying here!" Piper whined.She was enjoying 2nd grade and she couldn't move away from her best friend.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you have to come."

"Leo's coming with us then!"

Her mother smiled weakly."Honey, his parents are here, he can't come."

"Where are we going?"

"Ohio."

"Ohio!That's almost forever away!I'm not going!"With that she ran to her room and slammed the door.She cried into the pillow.She just couldn't go.She couldn't leave Leo.

The next day her parents had dragged her from her perch on the bed where she was holding onto the sheets and they put her in the car.Leo came to watch her leave with tears in his eyes.They started to drive off.

"Daddy wait!I didn't say good-bye to Leo right."Her dad reluctantly turned the car around and she jumped out and ran up to Leo.She hugged him."I'll come back and visit!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Bye Leo."

"Bye Piper."She ran back to the car and waved good-bye to her life, as she knew it.

2001

Piper glanced cautiously up at the big Victorian mansion before her.'So this is where he lives now,' Piper thought.She walked up the steps and raised her hand to knock on the door but she didn't knock.She laughed at herself.'This was your best friend Piper, don't be nervous!' She thought, 'Then why am I scared?Oh yeah,' she smiled, 'it's been ten years.'She decided waiting wouldn't achieve anything so quickly, before she changed her mind she knocked on the door. She waited timidly for an answer, picking at her nails.She didn't even know what she was going to say if he opened the door.An answer didn't come.'Good,' she thought 'he's not home!'She started walking back down the stairs, half relieved and half disappointed.Just then she heard the door creak open and she glanced back.Standing in the doorway was a dashing young man with short blonde hair.

"Leo," she breathed, "It's really you."

Leo looked at her and then his face suddenly brightened.

"Piper?Is that you?Oh my god, it is!"He ran down the steps two at a time and picked her up and swung her around.

"I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Do I ever break a promise?" she smiled.

"Come in!We have 10 years to talk about."

The sat down in the big sunroom catching up on the 10 years of each other's lives they had missed.

"I was miserable in Ohio and to this day I don't have any good friends.When my parents offered to have me come back to college here, I was more than happy."

"Which college?"

"San Francisco Bay Area College (Author's note: I made that college up)."

"Really?I'm going there too!"

"Yay!" said Piper, "So, have an girlfriends?"

"Plural?"

Piper laughed."You know what I meant."

"No, I don't, but I'm hoping I will have soon."

He looked in her eyes. She was a lot more beautiful since the last time he had seen her.Piper smiled and changed the subject.

"You've heard enough about me.What's been happening here?"

"Nothing much.Its still boring old San Francisco."

Piper laughed again."Well, you moved, why?"

"There was a flood shortly after you left and the houses in our neighborhood were all flooded.We were repairing our house when a hurricane came along.The house didn't stand much chance so we moved here.Pretty sturdy, don't ya think?"

Piper looked admiringly at the house."I'll say."

"Are you using a dorm because you are welcome to stay here.We have an extra…."

Piper cut him off."Thank you for your offer but I'm using a dorm."

"Oh. Okay."

They were at a lack of words now.It had been 3 hours and they had pretty much said everything there was to say.Piper hated the uneasy silence.

"I'd better be going now.School starts tomorrow and I need to get my stuff in my dorm and meet my roommates.I'll see you tomorrow at school, then."

"yep!" Leo nodded.Silently adding, 'hopefully you'll be seeing more of me.'Instead he said, "I'm glad you came Piper.I missed you."

"I missed you too."She said hugging him and then stepping out of the door."Bye!"

Leo waved.Piper smiled as she walked down the steps.She continued smiling all the way to the dorm.It felt so good to be in San Francisco _and_ Leo hadn't completely forgotten her, as was the case with everyone else it seemed.She walked by the neighborhood shop and saw old Mr. Neston stacking shelves.Every day she used to go to his shop after school and he would give her a cookie and they would talk while she helped him with shelving.She waved to him and he just stared blankly back.She sighed and walked on, still smiling however.She saw Mrs. Rosine in the garden again."Hi Mrs. Rosine!" she called.She was old now and couldn't hear to well."Who is it?" 

"Piper!Piper Hayes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know a Piper."

It was no use.Only Leo would remember her.She walked down the street gazing at all the places she remembered.She walked past her old school where children were playing on the playground.Ah…sweet memories!She walked past the beach and breathed in the salty air she loved so much.Finally, she made it to the college, put her clothes in her dorm, and met her roommate, Prue.She seemed nice to Piper.Maybe they could be friends.

"94.9 The Point playing two music marathons every hour!This is Johnny, Alex, and Al with your morning point.Today's mystique mystery song of the day is Evan and Jaron: Crazy for this Girl!If you hear this in the 11 or the 4 o'clock hour call in 9th and get qualified to see Aerosmith innnnn Vegaaasss!

_She rolls the window down,_

_And she talks over the soun…"_

Piper slammed her hand down on the radio.How much more annoying could it get?She grumbled and rolled out of bed.First day of college!Yippee……she wasn't looking forward to it at all.The only good thing is she would get to see Leo.She yawned and walked down the hallway to take a shower.She came back and got dressed.Oh yay…first class-music theory.She was majoring in music and minoring in law.Totally different, she knew, but didn't care.

She slid into a seat in the back, glancing around the room to see if she recognized any faces.She saw an old rival, Becky.'Oh great,' she thought, 'just who I wanted to go to college with.'She continued looking around and saw Leo?Leo taking music theory?Weird. She saw an empty seat next to him and got up and sat there.

"Hey.Didn't know you like music!"

"Piper!Hey!There are a lot of things you don't know about me since you moved."

Piper felt guilty, as if it were her fault she didn't know all these things.

"Yeah?Like what?"

"Like my love for the kitchen."

Piper laughed."You liar!You can't even cook something in the microwave!" she teased.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"Come to my house for dinner tonight.I'll cook up a storm."'Good one, Leo,' he thought, 'that was very smooth,' he smiled to himself.Piper couldn't resist.

"Okay, I'll be there at seven," she smiled as their teacher came bouncing in the door."Good morning class!"Piper groaned.How could he be so bubbly at 9 in the morning?

---------

Piper walked a long Prescott street to find Leo's old Victorian mansion when she heard whimpering.She looked down an ally to see a little girl crying, she could only have been about 5.Piper quietly approached her.The girl looked up at her.

"Have you come to bring me home?"

Piper didn't know what to say.

"Where is your home?"

"It's on Prescott Street.Next to that big mansion."

"Oh really?I'm going that way.Why don't I take you home, um, what's your name?"

"Phoebe."

"Okay, Phoebe, come with me."

Phoebe took Piper's hand and she walked her down to her house.

Leo hummed while putting meatballs in the tomato sauce.It was 7:15.Where was she?He heard a knock on the door.Yay!She's here!He opened the door."Hey!"

"Hey.Sorry I'm late.There was a little girl in the ally and she was crying so I went to talk to her and she told me she was your neighbor so I brought her back.Her name was Phoebe that really sounds familiar to me but I don't know why.I knew her mom, Patty, a long time ago.I remembered her because my mom had the same name.Wow that smells amazing.What are you cooking?"Piper said this all in one breath and Leo started laughing.Piper stood there sternly.

"What is so funny?"

"You.You looked so funny when you said that.I'm sorry."

"It's okay."Piper smiled and stepped in.

She walked to the kitchen and smelled the food he was cooking.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did.I didn't forget anything about you."

Piper smiled and realized she hadn't forgotten anything about him either.She helped him put out the spaghetti and meatballs onto plates and they sat for dinner.

"Mmmm.This is delicious."

"See.I told you I could cook."

Piper held up her hands in mock defeat."Okay, okay!I believe you!"

Piper and Leo talked for the rest of he evening and soon it was 11 o'clock.Piper looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I better be going.It's 11 already and I want to get some sleep so I don't sleep through music theory again."

"11?Already?Wow, I thought it was 9."

"Yeah so did I," Piper said standing up, "Thanks a lot for dinner Leo.That was really nice of you."

"Thanks for coming.I had a great time."Leo got up and walked Piper to the door. "Let's do that again sometime."

"Deal."Piper began walking out the door when Leo caught her arm and pulled her around into a kiss.When it was over both weren't sure what to think of it.

"Sorry.I don't know why I did that."

Piper smiled."It's okay.I'll see you tomorrow.Bye!"

"Bye." 

When the door closed Piper and Leo were both grinning.Piper had a great feeling when they kissed and she thought that she might have a chance with Leo.


	2. Part 2: The Problem

2001 in the Charmed life as we know it. J

"Uhg!" Piper sighed as Leo orbed out, "Some demon is after us again."

"Didn't we just vanquish one yesterday?" asked a weary Phoebe as she walked in the room.

"Apparently they couldn't stay away for so long."

Phoebe smiled and giggled."They must be attracted to us."

"I'm not surprised with what you are wearing.Phoebe, honey, can you try to use the more fabric, less skin approach.I can see…"

"Okay, Okay!I get the point!"Phoebe interrupted her.

Piper smiled."It is a nice color though."

"oh, thanks."

"Where's Prue?"

"Where do you think Miss Workaholic is?"

"She has cut down on her working somewhat."

"She is still at the office at least 10 hours a day."

"Like I said, she has cut down some."

Phoebe smiled."So how about this demon.Are you free to look him up in the Book with me?"

"Sure.The club will survive without me for a couple of hours."

Phoebe and Piper climbed the steps to the attic where they found their closed BOS on a pedestal in the middle of the room. 

"Leo said is name was um," Piper scrunched up her face trying to remember, "uh, oh yeah, Teldon."

"Teldon?What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Belthazor?" Piper countered.

"Hey!You have to admit Belthazor is sort of, um, romantic."

Piper laughed."If that makes you happy."

Phoebe smiled and flipped the pages of the book."Ah!Here he is.Teldon, a demon who sends witches to alternate universes where they will get confused and die.Sounds like a nice guy."

Piper smiled uneasily."First of all, an alternate universe would be what exactly."

"Apparently, the supernatural world has more than one universe where the same people are living different lives."

"Oh, is there a vanquishing spell?"

"No, it says that if a witch can figure out someway of getting out then Teldon is automatically vanquished," Phoebe read.

"That can't be _too_ hard, can it?"

"Who says we're going to get stuck there anyway."

"Love the attitude, but how else are we going to vanquish him?"

"Oh, good point.Stop being smarter than me."

"Just keep going to college, Pheebs."

Phoebe smirked."Just you wait."

Piper laughed."So should we warn Prue about Teldon?"

"Yeah, I'll call.See if you can reach Leo so he can tell us when he's likely to strke."

Phoebe walked out and Piper called Leo and he orbed in.

"Leo when is this Teldon guy going to…Oh my god!"

Piper gasped as she saw a red-faced demon with horns and an astounding resemblance to Belthazor burst through the attic wall.

"I'm Teldon!" he roared.

"No kidding."Piper said.

Teldon shot out a blue laser and Piper and Leo were beamed to an alternate universe.

"Two down, two to go."


	3. Part 3: Meeting Themselves

In the other world

In the other world.

"Where are we?"Leo asked.

"I guess we are in the alternate universe Phoebe was talking about." 

"Be careful not to get confused.You could go insane."

"That's how Teldon kills us."

"Great.Ya know this kind of looks familiar."

Piper looked up at the street sign."It's Prescott Street!We could find the manor and maybe get the book from there."

Leo and Piper walked down the street as they saw Prue and Phoebe beaming in.

"Glad you could join us." Piper said sarcastically.

"Where are we?" asked Prue.

"Prescott Street.It's just a different universe.You guys will see yourselves.Don't be confused."Leo stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Phoebe squinted down the street."Is that the manor?"

They turned to see what Phoebe was pointing at."Yep sure looks like it."Prue said.

They all walked down the street towards it.

"Does anyone have an idea what to do once we get there?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Prue said.

"Oh, great plan."

"Do you have a better one?"

Phoebe knew not to argue with Prue so they all walked on in silence.They had nearly gotten to the manor when they saw two people walk out.

"Whoa, that person looks a lot like me." Piper squinted to get a better view."She _is_ me!"

"Yeah, and that looks like me." Said Leo.

"Does that mean we all live in the same house?I want to go find me!"Phoebe skipped down the street as a little girl in the next house came out.

"Phoebe, we don't want to scare yourself.Come back here."Both Phoebes turned and faced Prue.Prue then turned to Piper."Does that girl remind you of anyone?"Piper stared at the girl.

"She does look a little like Phoebe when she was that age."

"She is Phoebe.She turned and looked at me when I said her name; so we don't all live the same lives.It does seem that you still found Leo."Piper smiled at this and they walked to where Phoebe was standing."Who is that little girl?"

"You."

"Oh, great.I think we should go to the house.Piper can freeze whoever answers the door and we can run up and get the book."

"Sounds good."

All 4 walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.Leo's mom answered the door and Leo looked at her in shock.It had been 50 years since he saw her.Piper froze her and they walked through.Phoebe glanced back at Leo and he was still shocked."I guess it's been a long time since I saw my mom," he said when he saw Phoebe looking at him.Phoebe smiled not really knowing what to say.

Piper and Prue reached the attic first.

"Okay there's the pedestal that we use and there's the trunk where Phoebe found the book."Piper walked over to the trunk and dug through it."And here is the book!"She began flipping pages and Phoebe walked over with a grin on her face.

Just then an angry Leo from that world stormed in."What are you doing in here?Piper?"

"Whoa, buddy slow down!"Phoebe had never seen their Leo so angry.

"Piper!Can you come up here?"Leo yelled down the stairs and a slightly younger Piper walked up."Who are you?" Piper2 asked. (Author's note:Piper2 is the made up Piper from the other world.That is the same with all the characters.E.g.: Leo2.)

"We should tell them," said Phoebe, "We need their help."

"Tell us what?" Leo2 looked sternly at them all.

Phoebe stepped forward."We are witches from an alternate universe."

"Excuse me…alternate universe?" Piper2 interrupted.

"There are many universes where the same people are living different lives.So, anyway, we were sent here to be killed by a demon and we need this book and your help to send us back."

"A demon?Witches?Alternate Universes?What are you trying to pull?"

"We're serious.Prue do your stuff."Phoebe winked at Prue and she moved her hand and shut the door behind them.

"Oohhh.The string trick.I used to do that all the time as a kid.Didn't I Piper?" Piper2 smiled. "Yes, all the time."

"That's not a trick.Fine I'll do this."Phoebe levitated and again Leo2 declared the use of string.Finally Piper froze time and Leo orbed out.She unfroze Piper2 and Leo2."Where did the other me go?" asked a very confused Leo2."He orbed away," Prue told him.Leo orbed back in and Leo2 and Piper2 seemed convinced.

"So how do we help?" asked Piper2.

"Well," Piper began reading from the book, "it says here that we have to help you fulfill your destinies and you have to help us meet us, if that makes sense.Then we say a spell and we are home."

"Help you meet you, meaning we have to find your alternate selves."

"Yes, and we only need one more.We already met Phoebe."

"Who else do you need?"

"Prue."

"Oh!She's my roommate.I knew I recognized you."

"What college?"Phoebe asked.

"San Francisco Bay."

"Really?That's the college I go to!"

"Cool.Let's go!"


	4. Part 4: Destinies

They have now met Prue and are trying to figure our Piper2 and Leo2's destinies.

"Maybe we need to help you fulfill your goals," suggested Phoebe."What are they?"

"I want to become a doctor, but you can't help me with that.You'll be here for years," Leo2 answered.

"I don't really have many goals, but I'm majoring in music." Piper2 answered.

"How are we supposed to help?" Prue asked."What did it say in the book, Phoebe?"

"It said that the only way a witch could get back was if they helped the people saying the spell with their destinies."

"So Piper and Leo are saying the spell?"

"Correct."

Piper2 looked at Leo2 and smiled.Piper who had been quiet this whole time finally piped (excuse the pun-it was not intended) up.

"This is a crazy idea and I feel stupid saying it but…" Piper hesitated.

"But…" Phoebe persisted.

"But maybe, possibly, their destinies are to be together."

They all turned to look at her.

"It was a stupid idea never mind."She looked down.

"I don't think it was stupid.It's a very good thought.I was actually beginning to think that myself." Leo2 said.

Piper2 looked up at him."You were?"

"Yes I was.Um, pardon me for asking, but, in your world are you two together?"he asked Piper.

"We're married."

"So maybe you are right, in which case our work is done," said Prue happily.

"Well we can't just tell them.Shouldn't we do something about it?" asked Phoebe.

"I think you've done enough.Thank you."Piper2 smiled at Piper.

"Well we can go home then!"

Both Pipers and Leos said the spell and they were beamed back home.In hell, Teldon was being killed…slowly and painfully.

Other world

"So we're destined to be together, huh?"

"Seems like it."

They kiss.

Real world

"I'm glad we could help them." Said Phoebe.

"Me too.Leo, does this mean there are other Pipers and Leos destined to be together?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Good."

Fin.


End file.
